


1991 - That Time in the Kitchen

by impalafortrenchcoats, superdeanlover



Series: Young Forever [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: The aforementioned time Namjoon burned down the kitchen.





	1991 - That Time in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Young Forever series. It's strongly suggested that you read the previous story to fully understand the rules of this universe. Technically the stories are unrelated/stand alone, but the set-up of the supernatural bits are clearer in the previous section.

“It’s terrible, what happened to the Kim's.”

“Oh, yes! The poor woman. And they were such a good looking couple, too! So young.”

“Such a pity.”

“Although, Mrs. Kim sure is going to have to bat off the new flock of suitors, wouldn't you say?”

“Oh, my god, Sumi! I can't believe you would say something like that!”

“What? It’s true! Back me up, Yunhye.”

“Yeah, no. I'm going to have to agree with Jeong-Ah. Too soon.”

It was the usual group of women gathered at the small playground. Every Wednesday, the young mothers would gather at the neighborhood park and socialize (gossip) while their children played. Occasionally, one of their neighbors would join, but the group always consisted of the four, Yunhye, Sumi, Jeong-Ah, and Jihee. It was a tradition the four mothers strictly adhered for the past three years, and for the first time, one of their own was late.

Something must be up, and like sharks sensing blood in the water, the three were in a frenzy from the anticipation.

Indeed, it wasn't too long before the sight of a petite figure could be seen dashing down the street, a small child tucked under her arm like an oversized football.

She slowed down as she approached the group, panting heavily but eyes glowing with barely contained delight. She gently settled the child on the ground and unlatched him from the child leash that doubled as a backpack. He didn't need any encouragement from his rather frazzled mother before toddling off toward the playground the second he was freed.

“Jihee,” Sumi sang, “you’re late!”

“Yes, Jihee,” Yunhye added, “please, tell me you got something. Otherwise, you're going to have to owe us lunch for this massive let down.”

“Please, please, please tell me you talked to Mrs. Kim!” Jeong-Ah was all but jumping in her excitement.

“Ladies,” Jihee finally cut in, still a bit breathless, “quick recap. What do we all know?”

“Alright, so, all I know was that the Kims’ place burned down last weekend, right?” Sumi was the first to speak.

Yunhye shook her head before adding, “No, not the whole place. I heard it was just the kitchen. From the talk that's going around, Mr. Kim was caught in the fire. It must have been terrible. Can you imagine what it must have been like for his wife?”

“And they had just moved in, too,” Jeong-Ah agreed. “I heard their siblings were going to be coming in this week.”

“Really?”

“Yes. The Lee’s are their neighbors and they overheard the Kim's say that their siblings would be moving in with them.”

“Well, that's a bit strange, isn't it?” Sumi wrinkled her nose at the thought.

“To each their own. But there are five of them. Can you imagine?”

“You don't think they’re struggling financially, do you? They always looked so put together. And he drives an import, doesn't he?”

“Well, you never know what people are willing to do to keep up a front. Shame, really,” Yunhye added.

“Jihee, you've been awfully quiet. You have to have something to add, right?” Jeong-Ah turned to the other mother.

“Of course, I do. Alright, first, I definitely don't think they're struggling. All the siblings arrived, and let me tell you, those are not struggling people. Mr. Kim’s brother was working an entire Gucci outfit. He's the one I spoke with. I mean, the poor woman must be so distraught. I could hear her crying from the street.”

“Oh, the poor thing.”

“What a horrid thing to happen.”

“Wait, brother, you say? Is he hot?”

“Damn it, Sumi!” Jeong-Ah and Yunhye couldn't have been more synchronized if they tried.

Rather than acknowledge the two, Jihee’s hands flailed as she spoke, “No, wait. Sumi, you won't believe this, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say, he's hotter than the late Mr. Kim.”

“What?” The chorus of the three women brought an abrupt pause to the children’s play, but they were also used to their mothers, so it was only a short pause.

“Yes. You heard me right. He's hotter than his brother.”

“No. No, way. I’m going to need receipts,” Sumi said, eyes wide.

“I second that,” Yunhye nodded.

“Me three,” Jeong-Ah threw in her two-cents.

Sumi glanced at the other two and gave a conspiratorial smile. “We should, you know, go over there and give our condolences. We are all neighbors after all.”

“For all of two weeks?” Yunhye shook her head.

“It could work? We just need to pop in long enough to see Brother Gucci.”

“Let's put that on our to-do list. And since it's your idea, Sumi, you're in charge of the gift.”

“Fine.”

Jihee, who had been patiently waiting for the back and forth to end, cleared her throat and said, “I hate to interrupt your scheming, ladies, but I'm trying to spill some tea.”

“Sorry!”

“Do spill.”

“We want the tea.”

Jihee made sure to give each of the woman a hard glare before continuing, “Alright, so this shit is tragic, okay? So, you know how the fire was last weekend? And, Yunhye, you're right about the kitchen. From what I've heard, it was apparently their anniversary, Mr. Kim was trying to cook his wife dinner.”

“Oh, my god!”

“No way!”

“On their anniversary?”

“Yup. So the thing is, you would think with a kitchen fire, he could have made it out, right?”

“Yes?”

“Does this get worse?”

“I might have to husband-proof my kitchen when I get home.”

“You know what, Jeong-Ah? That might not be such a bad idea. But no, back to the story, from what they could make of the scene, the poor fool was trying to make baked chicken with a side of french fries.”

“I'm surprised at the detail to this dinner plan.”

“And that's what he wanted for a romantic dinner? Really?”

“It's the thought that counts, calm down.”

“Shut up and listen! This is important! So, he has the chicken in the oven. And he goes to make the fries. He heats up the oil, and goes to add the fries. They're still frozen.”

“Well, shit.”

“Rookie mistake.”

“Yeah, we’re going to have a refresher course on kitchen safety back at my place.”

“Yeah. So flash fire catches on some of the plastic containers, and the rest is history. They're guessing that the flash fire must have startled him, so he slipped and hit his head. But you know what the real kicker is?”

“What?”

“How does this get any worse?”

“I think the condolences trip is happening regardless of hot brother. I really feel for Mrs. Kim.”

“Definitely. Because after they managed to put out the fire, the only thing in the kitchen that survived was the chicken.”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“How?”

“The idiot forgot to turn on the oven, and it protected that chicken well enough.”

“I have no words.”

“I don't think a fruit basket is enough for this level of tragedy.”

“So many mistakes were made. Just, wow. I have no words.”

“I think we should all do a kitchen safety refresher course at home soon. Just in case.” Jihee looked over to where the children were playing, just in time to see her son face plant in the tanbark. Definitely need a refresher.

“You know what, though?” Sumi broke everyone from their musings.

“How insensitive is your next sentence going to be?” Jeong-Ah asked.

“Very,” Yunhye deadpanned.

“You all are jerks. But really, it’s a real pity. Do you remember their housewarming party?”

“Yes?” Jihee bit her lip in preparation.

“It's a real pity that kitchen is gone. It was such a beautiful kitchen.”

“God fucking damnit, Sumi!”

“Fucking hell, watch your language, Jeong-Ah! The children!”

“Nice job there, Yunhye.” Jihee rolled her eyes.

 

+++

 

In the burnt out husk of a room, a crumpled figure wept inconsolably.

“Namjoon-ah,” the young woman sobbed, “how could you do this to me? To us? I didn't need you to do these things for me. I just wanted you to be there with me, in our home. Just us, together. We had such a long, promising future here. So many memories we could have made together, here, in this house, in this kitchen. Why would you do this?”

Seokjin’s sobbing gave way to a pain filled screech as her emotions got the better of her. Her fist closed over the the ashy debris still strewn about the burnt kitchen. She clutched it to her chest for a moment as tears streamed down her face before tossing the offending item into the nearest wall. Watching it crumple and fall gave her a brief sense of satisfaction, at least until it reminded her again of her surroundings.

“I said I was sorry,” a timid voice called from the recesses of the living room.

“Namjoon! Shut the fuck up! I’m mourning my fucking kitchen, you fucking traitor!”

Footsteps thudded behind Seokjin, and she knew Namjoon was headed her way. She felt the familiar rage bubble inside her. It was a feeling she had become well acquainted with over the past few days.

In fact, when Namjoon had finally revived in her female form, all that kept Seokjin from strangling her right then and there, was the fact that it would be much harder to explain why her burnt to crisp husband was alive and kicking again, than it would to explain away a twin sister.

“Look,” Namjoon said, her voice coming from right behind Seokjin this time, “I know you loved that kitchen. But don't you think you're overreacting a bit? I've already called some folks to come take a look. We’ll have it rebuilt in no time.”

She was about to go on, but her survival instincts kicked in, and she stopped talking as soon as she’d realized Seokjin was disturbingly still.

Starting out as quiet giggles, which turned to louder chuckles, which finally evolved into full out cackling, Seokjin whirled around to glare at her. “Oh, Joonie, Joonie, Joonie. You have no idea what overreacting is.”

Namjoon unconsciously took a step back out of sheer terror.

Seokjin’s hair had fallen into disarray and a few strands hung over her face, which did not help with the crazed look she was working right that moment.

“You don't just rebuild this kitchen, Namjoon. The only reason we even got this place was because this was the only kitchen to have  _ character _ ! Who's going to put character back in my kitchen, Namjoon? Who?”

“Babe -”

“Don't you ‘babe’ me! There was china in here I’ve saved since the Qing Dynasty! The fucking emperor gave us that set. Who’s going to build me my china, Namjoon?”

“I'm sorry.”

“Oh, you should be.”

“But, Jinnie. This can't be healthy, why don't you rest up or -”

“I would like to be alone with my kitchen, Namjoon.”

“But -”

“I suggest you leave.”

Namjoon hesitated for a moment, but thought better of it. She heaved a sigh of defeat and slouched away.

As she made her way back to her designated couch in the living room, since she had been pretty much exiled from their bedroom, she passed Yoongi in the hall.

He took one look at her, and between her defeated posture and Seokjin’s wailing recommencing, he just patted Namjoon’s shoulder and said, “I wouldn't eat anything she feeds you for the next couple of days… weeks… months maybe.”

Namjoon sighed, “Thanks.”

“No problem, bud. She'll probably only hold this grudge for the next decade or so.”

“Great.”

 


End file.
